Demons & Vampires (New Life Begins)
by emmanuel.navarro1
Summary: After the War Naruto noticed a way to free the bijuu but they had other plans which envolved giving their host back their life making them the new Demon lords of hell 9 levels but first a few has to go to school (Youkai Academy) to learn how to control their power, they'll make friends and enemies along their way. its a Pairing of Naruto U x Moka A x Mizore S.
1. Chapter 1

**Demons & Vampire**

**First thing first I don't own Naruto nor Rosary+Vampire if I did I would really join these two together as one anime.**

"talking"

'_thinking'_

"**demon talking"**

'_**demon thinking'**_

**Note: Now readers this is my first story I wrote, I'm not sure how good it will be so please give me reviews so I'll know where I need to improve. (This takes place after the war but with a twist ok eg: nagato gives Naruto power)**

Chapter: 1 meeting

After defeating Madara with the help of his friends, Naruto somehow freeing the bijuu, the Shukaku returned to Gaara but something strange started to happen all the other jinchuriki started to materialize to say that they were stunned was an understatement.

'_Hey Kurama what's going on?'_ asked Naruto.

'_**Well what do you know the other bijuu are choosing to give their host back life also the bijuu are giving up their immortality and powers making their hosts the new demon lords.'**_ Said Kurama.

'_That's cool' _Naruto said in an excited tone but depressed tone.

'_**Don't worry kit I'm doing the same to you' **_Naruto perked up _**'but your own would be different you see you will have my memory and power but my control you will need practice. **_Kurama said at a matter of fact speaking.

'_I would be the strongest hokage out.' _He paused _'Won't you die?' _Naruto said sadly

'_**Die not really just move on' **_He paused and looked at Naruto sadly. _**' the catch is that is that well you have to make a choice it's either you become the new kyuubi or u become hokage of a village that you already made peace? **_Kurama asked.

'_Well being the kyuubi does sound nice does the others have this choice?' _Naruto asked.

'_**No they don't, they were already dead even Gaara but he was brought back he just has a better handle over his demon powers, he is the weakest of all so he needs school….. so I need to know your answer time is running out.' **_Kurama told him stoutly.

'_Fine I will be the new kyuubi so when do we train?'_Kurama shook his head in a negative matter._'What do you mean by no.' _shouted Naruto_._

'_**Well you will need to go to school kukuku.' **_Kurama said in mocking tone

_'Why they don't get to go this isn't fair.' _shouted Naruto.

_**'Life isn't fair kit but if it will make you feel better I'll miss harassing you fufu'. **_Kurama laughed out

_**'**__ha-ha funny fuzzball' _Naruto said in a sarcastic tone

**Outside Naruto's mindscape**

"Hey um Gaara can we talk" Naruto asked

Gaara's reply was just a nod.

After a few minutes Naruto told him about his 'conversation' with the kyuubi, in return Gaara told him of his with the ichibi. They also talked to the other jinchuriki and the only ones who wanted to go was the nibi (yugito) & shichibi (fu) saying something about since they were bijuu's they rather stay near family but the others said they rather go to the realms and explore so with that said and done they set out leaving the 4 bijuu to themselves.

The 4 of them started to talk and get to know each other, then they wondered how they kept their human form but Kurama was the one to tell them that is because they had grown with it so they can transform which would be good when they start school at youkai academy with that Kurama bid farewell to Naruto and sent all his memory of the place and his past. The nibi and the shichibi said they had to go get a few things and will meet back at konoha in 2 weeks where someone would come get them to go to 'school'.

**Two weeks later**

They all met up and waited for about 30mins where they saw a yellow looking carriage but what got them was that it had no horses moving it when they got in it had a weird-looking guy with white glowing eyes smiling at them.

"Are you 4 Naruto, Fu, Yugito and Gaara?" asked the bus driver

"Yes" they all answered in unison

He smirks at them "you can call me busdriver-san"

They nodded and looked out at everything that passes by till they heard the bus driver speak to them "you know youkai academy can be a really scary place sometimes even dangerous"

They looked back at each other and smiled Naruto was the one to talk "we seen worst and even been thru a lot"

The bus driver looked at them strangely then smirked "Are you couples?" already knowing the answer he laughed.

"N-no! I mean no we're brothers and sisters" Fu proclaimed but looked at Naruto and blushed which the bus driver noticed _"but I wish we weren't." _keeping the last part to herself.

The 4 'demon siblings' sat there talking about how they think the school will be, going thru a tunnel they started to feel strange like they belong at that area till they saw the area.

It was a place made up of dying trees, tombstones and even when the bus dropped them off it had a scarecrow, and they started wondering if they were even in the correct place till they saw a building which looked like one of them haunted houses. Naruto started to pale while looking at it, it reminded him of his voyage to turtle island (haunted ship).

Walking through the route to the school he got even paler seeing even more tombstones then he started to feel and hear something getting near him, "look out" was all he heard till he felt something soft under him.

When opened his eyes he saw it was a girl but he also noticed where his left hand was he pulled away closed his eyes, blocking his head waiting for a beating saying "sorry sorry please don't hurt me." but what shocked him was he got no beating.

"Hi sorry sorry about that I got a little dizzy" the girl said "I'm Moka Akashiya nice to meet u."

"Nice to meet you to I'm Naruto Uzumaki, this is Yugito Ni," points to Yugito "Gaara no Subaku," points to Gaara "and this is Fu umm to be honest I don't know her last name."

"Well actually Naruto we um kinda changed our names it was to be a surprise we are all Uzumaki's even Gaara." Fu said happily. Naruto in turn smiled "Since we're family it would be great to have the same last name don't u think?"

"Yea but why did u pick mine?" asked Naruto with a lot of curiosity

"Well it would be best since you're the strongest of us" Yugito answered

"O.k" Naruto said

"I'm sorry you're bleeding Moka said with sadness in her voice

"It's ok it's just a scratch" Naruto said

Moka inched closer to him "You smell mm good" she got closer

"Thanks" Naruto said cheerfully

"You smell real good," said Moka with that said she got closer then licked the blood on his cheek going down to his neck she was in a daze and bit into his neck and started drinking.

Naruto winced a little but said nothing and waited for her to finish her 'drink' then said "um wha-" he didn't get to finish.

"S-sorry I couldn't help myself, you see I'm a vampire" Moka said.

"A vam-vampire are you serious?" Naruto said in a shocked voice.

"Yea-yeah, d-do y-you hate vampires like me?" she asked nervously

He took a while to answer looking up to the girl who reminded him of Sakura just much more beautiful, in the same school uniform as Yugito and Fuu, everyone looking at him curious "No I think there awesome! So you can turn into a bat and stuff wait doesn't sunlight hurt u or wait u don't sparkle right?

Everyone sweatdroped at his enthusiasm. Moka held back a laugh but sighed in relief and answered him, "no I can't turn into a bat, sunlight just gives me a tan and people watch too much twilight, but I hope we can be friends."

He seemed a little disappointed about the 'not being able to turn into a bat thing' but he brushed it off and said with a smile "yeah we can be friends but I can't talk for my siblings" he looked back at them & they nodded, "then it's settled we are all friends"

"Great my first friends," said in a happy tone then it got depressed "I was alone besides my family thanks for being friends with me"

The four of them knew how it was and felt her pain "We know how u feel," yugito paused then looked at Fu "some more than others."

She looked down to her toes a depressing way but perked up "well we have each other let's go the opening ceremony I hope were in the same class."

"Us to" Fu replied

And they started to walk towards the school.

After the ceremony they all started to walk inside Naruto was glad to know that the inside was as bad as outside but he noticed that all the girls had very short skirts he wondered if the headmaster was a pervert or something.

After getting their scheduled they all notice they had the same home room but when they looked around Moka wasn't nowhere to be found they must have lost her in the ceremony so they went to their home room and sat down, Naruto was in the middle seated next to the window, Gaara behind him with Yugito and Fu behind him (Gaara).

"Hello everyone I'm your teacher Nekonome-sensei and welcome to Youkai academy" Nekonome said then she heard a knock on the door "come in" the door slid open and Moka walked in.

"Sorry I'm late sensei I was looking for this room" Moka said

"Wow she cute" one male student said

"She's not just cute she's beautiful!" another proclaimed

"Wonder if she's single?" another said

"Naruto-san" she yelled and ran over to the empty seat next to him, all the others boys besides Gaara looked angry and shot jealous looks at him.

"Hey Moka-chan" Naruto replied

"Ok class as I was saying welcome to Youkai academy, as you all know this is a school for monsters and demons to learn to coexist with humans." Nekonome said

Naruto raised an eyebrow and turned around to look at his siblings who also looked confused because they all taught that this was were they learned to control their powers not to coexist with humans hell they were humans, Naruto was about to raise his hand but Nekonome began to talk again.

"This school was made outside of the human world so it's strictly for monsters or demons" Nekonome said

Now this started to worry them a lot more but didn't show it thanks to their ninja training but they noticed a brown-haired boy was shaking like a leaf.

"What if a human got in here what happens cause for some reason I smell a human?" a student asked

"That's silly no human can even get in here unless invited and if one does get in they will be killed when found" Nekonome said simply

Now Naruto and his group started to worry a lot more but kept up hiding it well but again they noticed that the same student was sweating a lot more now.

"Why don't we just kill and eat the humans they do taste good?" one student said and licked his lips

"Well for one humans have weapons that can kill us and outnumber us one million to one so its better to coexist with them so as a rule you are all to stay in human form and tell no one what type of monster u are." Nekonome said

"Hai" everyone said. Naruto and his family sighed in relief that no one would know that they are humans.

**(Ps: yes I know I made them forget that they are not humans anymore)**

"So this is the dorms huh?" Gaara said with no emotion or feeling in his voice as always.

"Yeah the boys rooms are on the left and the girls are on the right, Yugito-san, Fu-san and I have already carried our things to our dorms let's take a look at your rooms." Moka said

Naruto looked at Gaara who just shrugged his shoulders meaning he doesn't care so all Naruto could've said was "sure".

They went to Gaara's room which was more like a one room apartment which the girls said it was like theirs just boyish style, 1 bed room, 1 bathroom, kitchen and a small living room with a TV & computer but of course they didn't know what it was till Moka had told them. Then they got to Naruto's room which they found was on the higher floor which they found strange cause it only have 3 rooms their, they opened the door and gasped at the size of the place every thing was bigger and they noticed he had extra rooms one was an extra bath, one was toilet and strangely enough it had a pool which was well strange why would they give him such a bigger place than the others? That was the question going through Naruto's mind.

"This place is batter than the one I had in the human world and it was made by monsters." Naruto said

"How could u live with humans?" she spoke softly but then her voice got full of venom, sadness and disgust "when I lived in the human they treated me like trash, shunned me like I was an outcast, they are vile, evil creäture that can even harm kids when I was younger I even saw them beating a child with knives and pitch forks and they call us monsters, I hate them!"

They group was shocked but not disagreeing with her cause the same could be said how their life was. Naruto taught he was the child that she was talking 'bout. "What would u do if we were humans?" Naruto asked.

Moka watched him for a while in surprise she backed away a little "No! It's not true you can't be humans."

Naruto looked at her seriously and said "yes we are humans" then it dawn on him that they were no longer humans so he started to laugh, Moka watched him like if he went mad. Naruto settled down then said "your right were not human" the others watched him raising their eyebrows then remember what they were.

"So what kind of monsters are you all?" Moka asked surprising not upset with what just happened

Fu was the one to answer "well that's easy we are the mph" Naruto put his hand over her mouth and shakes his head in a negative way.

"Sorry Moka-chan but we can't tell you, yuh know school rules and all." Naruto said

"Oh that's right wouldn't want to get u all in trouble." Moka said in a sweet voice

Moka went out of the room for a while which Naruto took that time to tell them that he doesn't know what she will think of them if she found out that they were demon lords well in 'practice' till they get stronger, but the heard some one upstairs who was harassing Moka so they went to see who when they reach they saw it was Saizou the one who made the remark of eating humans holding Moka by the wrist.

"What are you doing here Saizou?" Naruto said

"I'm not here to hear nor see weaklings like you." Saizou said with disgust in his voice which really got Naruto pissed. He went to attack but a calm hand on his shoulder from Gaara told him not to do anything rash.

"You should listen to you're weak brother over there," Saizou said which made Gaara twitch but didn't do anything, "now Moka why don't u leave these losers and come with me and have some fun."

Moka pushed him off and went over to the uzumaki siblings and said "I'm not going anywhere with you and I'm having fun with my friends!"

"You are coming with me even if I have to drag you out!" Saizou said and lunched for hurt only to meet a wall of sand, he turned from Moka and looked at Gaara who had up a finger with sand coming out from the 'thingy' on his back and went to attack him but saw sand around his feet and hands so he narrowed his eyes and just said "mph I'll get u next time Moka" then walked off.

Moka looked at Gaara and said thanks then pulled Naruto and asked him if she can show him were they first? Being Naruto he said yes with a smile so they left the others to go for their walk.

"So Naruto what u think, isn't it nice?" Moka asked with a smile looking at Naruto wetting his feet in the stream.

"It is nice why don't you come in to it's not cold then again I'm just wetting my feet?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"I-I can't its one of my weakness unless it's purifed with herbs I can't go in sorry." she looked down in sadness really wanting to join him.

"That's ok." he said smiling then got out and walked next to her and suddenly pushed her and himself to the floor dodging a fist.

"Oh so you're faster than I taught you were for a weakling." Saizou said with disgust

"Sigh, what's your problem now?" Naruto said getting annoyed

"I have come for her and you will not stop me!" Saizou said. He started to transform ripping his shirt when muscles started to bulk up around him he stood in his true form.

"So this is your true and final form a gecko?" asked Naruto

"I'm not a gecko!" Saizou shouted

Then he rushed at Naruto with his fist who just yawned and side-stepped and sweep kicked Saizou making him fall on his back which he got back up grunted and charged at Naruto again but Moka ran to Naruto to get in the way which made him turn and yelled "don't come closer!" but it was too late Moka was already behind him, He got distracted which costed him a hit to his side but he accidentally pulled off Moka's rosary.

_'How did he pull off my rosary it doesn't even come off when I pull it?" _Moka taught

A bright light surrounded Moka 'which of course Naruto taught was chakra but was youki' and an aura, he noticed she closed her eyes bats started to surround her when they left he saw she had bigger breast, rounder ass, silver hair and red eyes with black slits like his when he goes kyuubi or get to upset.

"Those eyes, the aura, the youki y-you're a vampire!" Saizou said nervously

"Where did all that tough talk go, I taught u wanted to make me yours, come give me a hug?" Moka asked with reach out hands in a mocking tone then smirked, "so you were all talk, you giant gecko"

"Don't... call... me... a gecko!" Saizou rushed at her in recklessly.

Moka in return just yawned and said "low-level monsters like don't even get a touch me know your place!" and give him one powerful kick into a rock knocking him out

"Moka-chan?" Naruto said in a questioning tone.

Moka in return turned and looked at him and said "I am Moka but you will not address me as Moka-chan you will refer to me as Moka-san I'm not like my outer self."

"Yeah yeah why did u lie to me u said u can't turn into a bat?" Naruto said in a serious tone.

Moka looked at him that slapped him "look here Naruto Uzumaki I'm not one for lying and I didn't turn into a bat they came to give me power back from out the rosary."

"You know that slap didn't have to be like that." Naruto said.

Just then the other Uzumaki's came out yugito was the one to talk "Naruto are you ok we felt a strange energy out here?" she asked in a worry tone.

"Oh yeah I'm good" he said with a smile "oh gosh this is Moka well her inner side but eh she still nice in her own way and that gecko over there is Saizou, Moka knocked him out."

Fu said "nice to meet u again um Moka." she giggled a little

Moka in turn raised an eyebrow and asked "aren't you all scared of me I'm a vampire élite among monsters normally other monsters fear me."

Fu snickered "well you're our friend."

"What type of monsters are you all?" Moka asked

"Maybe one day you find out but let's go I'm bored here." Gaara said

"Agreed" everyone said

Moka took her rosary back and told them to take 'outer Moka' back to the dorms and snapped back on her rosary and fell unconscious.

Everyone nodded and Yugito took moka from Naruto and took her back to their dorm.

End of chapter one

Tell me what you all think in review and I will continue.


	2. New friends Or enemies

**Demons & Vampires**

**First thing first I don't own Naruto nor Rosary+Vampire if I did I would really join these two together as one anime.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**"demon talking"**

**_'demon thinking'_**

**Note: Now readers this is my first story I wrote, I'm not sure how good it will be so please give me reviews so I'll know where I need to improve. (This takes place after the war but with a twist ok eg: Nagato give Naruto power)**

**Chapter: 2 new friends or enemies?**

"Hey Moka-chan you know I really don't mind you um… having a bite or drink whichever one you to call it, but ask me before you bite me cause I'm not your breakfast ok?" Naruto asked which was more like a statement.

Moka pulled away and licked her lips, "sorry Naruto-kun, it's just your blood is addicting I can't get enough of it, for some reason its rich, sweet like a human but strong it really makes me wonder what kind of monster are you." Naruto chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. Gaara, Yugito & fu sweat dropped at his antics.

"So what are we really waiting for let's go to class?" Yugito asked, she received nods from all and they started to walk on their way Gaara noticed the same boy brown-haired boy who was shaking in class the other day talking to and hugging a blue haired girl but looked like if he was trying to let go of her, he taught it was strange but brushed it off and continued walking to class.

* * *

**After class (break)**

Moka waited with the other for Naruto to show up. "So you're a vampire beautiful but powerful well that's how the rumors go at least?" An unknown voice said, Moka and the others looked up to see a Blue hair girl sitting on the banister the jumped off giving all the males students around a good view of her pink underwear.

"Whoa did you see that?" came a voice of one the male students

"Damn who knew it had another beauty in school besides Moka-san." a next voice stated

"I came here to challenge you, you're in the way of my plan!" the blued haired girl shouted out, Moka, Yugito & Fu just watched with disbelief, Gaara just stayed stoic.

"Um what plan I don't even know you so how can I do anything to stop you, also who are you?" Moka asked silently wondering if this girl is crazy or something.

"I'm the succubus know Kurumu Kurono, my plan to turn all the male students into my love slaves, so I shall defeat you and take my rightful place as school beauty!" Kurumu shouted

Moka just blinked and said "isn't it against school rules to give away your true form?"

"My plan was flawless, but you Moka Akashiya Just had to come along and make all the guys fall in love with you instead of me!" Kurumu said bluntly ignoring her question.

"Um ok but it's against school rules to give away your true form?" Moka asked again

"So that's why I have decided to take Naruto-kun & Gaar-"Kurumu started but Gaara give her a look that said I dare you to try me, she got a little nervous then stated again. "Well I'll take Naruto-kun away from you!"

"…." Yugito, Fu & Gaara just looked on a deadpan featured face

"Wait what Naruto-kun has nothing to do with this leave him out of it." Moka stated

"He has everything to do with this with him out-of-the-way you will be depressed and the other guys won't matter cause they wouldn't want you, I can never lose at feminine charm he will be mine!" Kurumu shouted getting into Moka's face.

"Hey man they going to have a cat fight!" random male.

"I wonder if they're going to tear each other clothes off?" another random male

"They are going to fight should we stop them?" Fu asked getting a shrugged shoulder from Yugito and a no from Gaara, "why not Gaara who knows what could happen if we don't help calm it down!"

"This isn't _our_ business at the moment and I'm sure Naruto will find some way to stop it." Gaara said in a mono tone not really caring about the situation and as luck or misfortune would have it, he sensed Naruto walking up to them "and here he is now."

"Hey guys!" Naruto greeted with a smile not noticing the situation and just walked up to Moka everyone sweat dropped & facepalmed themselves. "Hey Moka-chan what's up?"

"Naruto-kun you're alright!" Moka said and hugged him

Naruto blushed a little and scratched the back of his head with a small chuckle and said "yeah why won't I be ok I just got lost on my way here then somehow ended up in the café where they had RAMEN would you believe it and somehow it was free so I couldn't pass that up yuh know!"

**(****AN: Naruto had a different second class than everyone else****) **

"Naruto-kun!" came a voice behind him.

He turned around to see a blued haired girl he never saw before, raising an eyebrow he asked a question that normal people wouldn't have ask in the situation but then again he wasn't normal "um hey, who are you and how long were you there?" Everyone in the room face faulted at this he just walked between them and didn't even see her how dense could he be.

Kurumu getting back her composure turned the blond around so that he was facing her looking into his eyes and said "I'm Kurumu Kurono your classmate, please look into my eyes."

And Naruto being well Naruto did just that "wow you really got pretty eyes" he said with a smile getting a small blush from Kurumu and cute pout from Moka.

_"Wow he's so cute with those whiskers; I must have him for myself! Charm"_ Kurumu taught as she put the love spell (or genjutsu maybe?) on him.

_"Whoa I'm starting to feel like that time Itachi trapped me in one of his... son of…...damn why didn't I notice this before!" _Naruto shouted to himself _"hmm I wonder this is a long shot but I do hope it works" _Naruto flared a little of his yoki but nothing happened, he put out more of it but it only seem to scare the girl a little he was trapped.

Everyone felt the sudden spike of yoki but only the Uzumaki's knew that it belonged to Naruto. So Gaara formed a mental bride with the other 3 bijuus bringing them in one spot "ok Naruto why did you just spike your yoki?" Gaara asked plainly.

**(****AN: remember the place the bijuu brought Naruto that where Gaara carried them****)**

**(Inside Bijuu mindscape)**

"Well I'm kind of trapped in a genjutsu" Naruto said sheepish chuckle.

"Really who trapped you Naruto?" Yugito asked

"Yeah, can you all just get me out already you're taking too long!?" Naruto asked/shouted

Fu just giggled "Why should we help you, you got yourself trapped?"

Naruto comically cried "Aww come on guys help me out nah?"

"What was the last thing you said? Was it nah? Well that's our answer." Fu said then started to laugh along with Yugito.

"Guys!?" Naruto cried out

"Okay girls I think you had enough fun let's just help him before things get out of hand." Gaara said with a smirk

Naruto smiled "thanks Gaara"

**(Outside Bijuu mindscape)**

Gaara was the first to walk up to the blonde lay his hand on his shoulder and forced some yoki into Naruto but nothing happened, he motioned for the others to come over and do the same, but same effect nothing happened. Kurumu noticed they were trying something and called out to Naruto for him to come but the Uzumaki's had a strong grip on him but was struggling a little that's when Moka decided to talk "Naruto don't go with her she just wants to use you!"

"Yeah like how you used me for breakfast?" Naruto said in a robot like voice _"what the hell is wrong with me how am I still trapped taught the guys got me loose?"_

"I don't care if you're being controlled I'm going to knock some sense into you!" Yugito shouted as she launched at Naruto and hit him as hard as she can behind his head sending him into the wall.

"OW, you know you didn't have to hit me so hard!" Naruto shouted then it dawned on him "wait I'm back!" he said in a happy tone

"I can't believe that work, I mean wow that….. I didn't see that coming." Fu said in a shocked tone.

Kurumu watched in awe & disbelief before she shook it off and re-applied the charm quite easily, which led the others to have a deadpan expression on their faces.

_"And I'm trapped…..again, how did I fall for that twice!?"_Naruto shouted/asked in his mind, before his body started to walk away Kurumu.

"Naruto-kun come back, we are your real friends, why are you going with her?" Moka asked while putting her hand on his shoulder trying to hold him back.

Naruto turned his head towards her and said in the same robot tone as before "you're only my friend because my blood is useful to you if it wasn't for that you'll never be my friend." In thought _"damn it now I know Yugito is going to kill me for this" _he grimace at the frightening glare his surrogate sister was giving him.

Moka was taken back by from what he just said, questions where going through her mind like was it true, is she only using him for his blood? Shaking her head she realized that it can't be true she wanted to be his friend cause of the way he was. "No Naruto-kun that's not true I'm not using you." She cried out with tears coming out her eyes while squeezing his shoulder more making Naruto flinched a little.

"Let me go Moka." Naruto said in a dark tone still with the robot like tone narrowing his eyes at her.

She felt like they were piercing through her back away a little before running off crying.

"Aww someone's crying, haha victory is mind!" Kurumu shouted

"You bitch, how you could do that!?" Yugito shouted/asked. Not waiting for an answer she and Fu launched at Kurumu before there was a yellow blur they were pushed back by an invisible force. When they looked they saw it was Naruto and that his eyes were now a purple with ripples in them. "What the hell Naruto!"

"I will not let you hurt her" Naruto said

Yugito & Fu where furious and was about to attack but a wall of sand stopped them from proceeding, Kurumu and the other students were wondering where in the 9 gates of hell did that come from. "What the hell Gaara, we need to kick his ass?!" Fu asked/stated. Now realizing that the wall came from Gaara the other kids including Kurumu was now wondering what kind of monsters are they because they don't know what kind of monsters control earth far less has eyes like Naruto.

"I have my reasons, one do you really want to get Naruto angry? And two we don't want to draw too much attention upon ourselves now do we?" Gaara asked.

"Guess not" Fu and Yugito replied in unison and started away not before giving a glare to Kurumu who was now sweating bullets & regretting what she has done but walked away with Naruto in arm.

* * *

"How can Naruto say those things, I mean I know he was being controlled an all but still?" Moka asked herself not expecting an answer but was she shocked when she did.

**_"How can you really be so naïve girl I mean really!" _**a voice said

Moka started to panic, looking around "who-who's there show yourself?"

**_"Calm down girl I'm you, well the inner you, the real you if u will" _**inner Moka said

"Real me so you're saying I'm not real?" outer Moka asked

**_"Sort of you're real just a product of my seal anyway enough about that you need to save Naruto before it too late" _**inner Moka said

"Um ok but save him from what, how are u talking to me by the way?" outer Moka said

**_"To answer your second question I'm talking thru the rosary now if that succubus kisses him he will forever be a slave to her and I sense a powerful aura from him, with him under her control there's no telling what she'll do so hurry" _**inner Moka said

"Ok, so tell me where he is?" Moka asked frantically but got no reply so ran off to go look for the others to try to find Naruto.

* * *

"Yahoo I finally did it I made that little vampire cry it feels great but also pretty terrifying like I just pissed off the wrong people…..anyway it was worth it, now I got the strong Naruto who will protect me and Tsukune who will give me whatever I want!" Kurumu shouted in a happy tone with tears coming out her eyes and her tail waving back & forth on the bed she and Naruto were on.

_"Oh you have no idea what you just did, when I get out of her you're going to wish you never did that to me." _Naruto said in his mind

_"All I have to do now is kiss him and he will always be mine!" _Kurumu taught before she called out "Naruto-kun"

Naruto turned to look at her with a little anger in his eyes which Kurumu noticed and flinched a little "Naruto-kun you're angry let me fixed that." She got on his lap pushing his upper body to lay down with her finger then got lower to his face, she was going to use her charm on him but stopped when she noticed Naruto's eyes with the same purple ripples then suddenly she was floating in the air, all she heard & saw was 'almighty push' with Naruto's hand in the air. "How-how did you get out of my charm, no one is supposed to get out!" getting out her wings and claws trying to break out but no use.

"I'm now getting use to my powers only reason I came to this school" Naruto stated plainly then his voice become dark "now I don't like being control" Kurumu started to sweat by his tone of voice letting out a little bloodlust "and for that you'll pay for all tha-"

He wasn't able to finish when the door showing Moka and the others, Kurumu started to sweat even more scared of what they'll do to her.

"Get away from him!" Moka shouted as she pushed the hovering Kurumu out the window

Naruto and the other just blinked at how far she was able to push the succubus before Naruto talked "hey guys, Moka-chan sorry for saying all those things I didn't mean them I was-" that was all he was able to say before he was in a hug from Moka

"I know Naruto it's ok I forgive you." Moka said as she pulled away and smiled to him and moved aside for Yugito & Fu to hit him square in the face.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Naruto shouted with anime tears running down his face

"That's for saying all those things!" Yugito shouted & Fu nodded in agreement.

Before Naruto could say anything a tail was wrapped around his neck and he was pulled out the window with Moka flying off outside the school grounds dropping them over a few trees. Naruto landed first with Moka falling right on him. "Damn do you two know how heavy you both are?!" Kurumu shouted

"Gaara should we go after them?" Yugito asked getting a nod from Gaara.

They jumped out the window running after them not caring that someone was following them; they all sensed him or her but decided he wasn't important for now.

* * *

**"I'm going to kill you both!"** Kurumu shouted getting readying to launch at them with her claws.

"Naruto-kun remove my rosary or we're going to be killed!" Moka shouted

"No I can't, I'll do this myself, move aside Moka-chan" Naruto said

"No, I will not let you get hurt because of me now take it off she's getting closer!" Moka shouted

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the stubbornness of his friend then sighed "fine" then he tried to take if off but it won't budge he raised an eyebrow "um Moka it's not coming"

Moka watched in a way that said 'you got to be kidding me' but they didn't have time for this as Kurumu was within reach, Kurumu slashed down Moka turning around to protect Naruto got the full blunt of the nails with claw marks on her back she screamed out in agonizing pain dropped on her knees good thing her wounds started healing already. Kurumu started to laugh and said "ha-ha so much for a vampire being the baddest of the bad hmph S-class my ass I'm a B-class monster and I'm beating you!" she continued laughing more till she started to feel the drop in temperature looking around she saw dark clouds started forming in the sky. "wha-what the hell is going on" she shouted in a freaked out voice till her eyes landed on Naruto who's eyes were being shadowed by his hair.

"Moka you'll be ok" Naruto said while taking off his shirt wrapping it then putting it under Moka's back and taking off her rosary with ease now which shocked the pink haired vampire which turned silver and the wounds healed at a faster rate.

**"Naruto"** inner Moka said trying to get up but was pushed back down by Naruto

"Sorry Moka-san but I didn't will your rosary to come off the first time seems it has more than one requirement to come off but rest I'll take care of this" Naruto said

**"No this little succubus thinks I'm lower than her let me show her, her place!" **inner Moka shouted

"Sorry but no, you're hurt" Naruto said plainly

**"Do you really think a low-class monster like you can tell me what to do move aside." **inner Moka said

"Ha-ha low class you really think i'm a low class monster huh? Ok but it's still no." Naruto stated

**"Naruto mo-" **inner Moka started but was stopped

"I said **no**." Naruto said with his voice sounding a little demonic

**"Don't ignore me!" **Kurumu shouted then launched for another attack till a blot of lightning came between her and the others **"huh what the hell is this, what are you!"**

"I'm called a lot of things but I'm not going to tell you till you close to dying or **dead."** Naruto said in a sickening voice that sent shivers down the spines of Moka & Kurumu. Thunder started to roar and lightning flashed uncontrollably when Moka & Kurumu looked into his eyes they say his normal blue eyes but they were sparks in them somehow then they heard him say **"thunderstorm release" **Moka just got off the ground, healed and was now standing next to Naruto.

**(AN: I'm not sure how true this is but I read this was a Namikaze jutsu {kekkei Genkai} look it up if you like ****thunderstorm release****)**

Lightning struck one of Kurumu's wings she yelled out in pain falling to the ground but was caught by her tail, it still hurt but she was glad she didn't hit the ground she was about to thank them till she saw the person who caught her before she could say anything she was pelt into the ground by Moka making a crater yelling out in pain spitting up blood, then she was raised by her tail into the air only to be kicked into a tree by Naruto.

"Please….please stop I promise I won't do it again just leave me alone." Kurumu begged ad started crying.

**"Maybe true but I don't know for sure so why not take away those wings and break those claws of yours." **Moka said and started walking up to her only to be stopped in place by a pulling force **"what the…"**

**"I'm sorry Moka-san but I can't let you do that" **Naruto said

**"And why is that don't tell me you want to spare her?"**

Naruto shook his head in a negative way with a smirk.

**"So why are you stopping me?"**

**"Simple I'm going to break every bone in her BODY!" **Naruto shouted with his bloodlust growing and swamping the entire area Moka & Kurumu started trembling a lot then noticed Naruto features and eyes changed a little his eyes where now red with ripples and a slit in the middle like Moka's and his whiskers were now more defined. Lightning flashed all around him as he started walking towards Kurumu, Moka moved out of his way not wanting to get shocked.

Now Kurumu was looking up at him with pleading eyes full of tears "Please, please, please let me go I won't do this again please I'm begging you." She looked up and saw him stop hopping it was that he was letting her go but that washed away quick as she heard him laugh evilly.

**"Kuku you called this on yourself." **Naruto said just was he was about to get close to her a brown-haired boy stepped in front of both blocking him from Kurumu.

"Tsukune? What are you doing here?" Kurumu said with tears in her eyes "You're not in my charm anymore, it wore off by now so why are you here?"

"Because I can't let my friend get hurt." The brown-haired boy now known as Tsukune said smiling back at her then turned back to Naruto with a glare getting no response from Naruto. In the inside he was saying _"what the hell am I trying to do i'm not a monster i'm going to die hre!?"_

They didn't know that Naruto had little to really no control as of now and was just going on bloodlust **"Kid look move or die make your choice" **he wasn't surprise that he didn't move **"you got 4 seconds and you didn't move so die" **

Tsukune and Kurumu closed their eyes was waiting for pain but got nothing when they opened it to see sand around them. "Naruto you need to calm down she isn't worth it" came the voice of Gaara. Kurumu knew who it was and told Tsukune since he didn't.

**"No she must pay for controlling me and hurting Moka-chan and if you get in my way I'll kill you ALL!"** Naruto roar out but Gaara encased him in sand and telling Moka, Fu and Yugito to hit him in his head as hard as they can when that was done Naruto fell to the ground unconscious but it wasn't from the hits what they taught it was because his control over so much things at once was tiresome Gaara sighed and rest him on the floor. Looking around he saw Yugito rubbing her toes, Fu rubbing her knuckles & Moka rubbing her shin till they all just shrugged it off

Moka looked at the Uzumaki's with narrow eyes **"Ok I want answers what are you guys no youkai's I know can use stuff like you all do?" **she asked

"Sorry but as we said before, you'll find out when its time." Gaara said then handed her, her rosary in which she putted on and fell unconscious in Gaara's sand

"So what do we do with Kurumu and Tsukune over there do we leave them here?" Fu asked

"No let's carry them to the infirmary." Yugito said

Gaara nodded and picked up Naruto putting one of his arms over his shoulder "Fu you carry Moka and Yugito carry Kurumu, Tsukune can walk he isn't hurt just frighten let's go." They all nodded and went towards the school's infirmary.

* * *

**(Next day)**

"It's good to be out of there" Naruto said as he walked with Gaara and surprisingly Tsukune, Gaara and Tsukune had some time to talk by the school's infirmary and they all found out he was human besides Moka & Kurumu for reasons, Naruto turned to Tsukune "sorry about yesterday I didn't have control"

"It's ok Naruto-san" Tsukune said with a smile they met up with the other girls (Yugito, Fu & Moka)

"Morning girls" Naruto, Tsukune & Gaara said. The girls replied Moka looked at Tsukune till Fu told her about him excluding the human part and she was ok with it

"Good Morning Tsukune-kun" came a female voice when they turned to see who it was the girls & Naruto's eyes narrowed their eyes at her seeing it was Kurumu, seeing their glares she backed away a little not wanting to get the same treatment from scary Naruto & Moka again. She smiled nervously at them then said "you know when I said I was looking for my destined one" getting nods from all "well its Tsukune!" she shouted out happily "oh and to show you all that I'm sorry I baked cookies try some" she handed the box to Naruto who looked at it before trying one.

He was quiet for a while then he screamed out "They're great and started eating them fast not wanting to share when he saw Yugito and Fu looking at him he turned to them smiled took out one broke it in half handed it to them then ran away with the box with his sisters comically running behind him then Moka started to follow them.

Gaara, Tsukune and Kurumu just sighed then Kurumu asked "are they always like that?" getting a nod from Gaara "guess I'm going to have to get use to this and even the glares" then they all caught up with the rest of their group that seems to be growing popular. As the group walked they noticed they were getting glares from the boys directed to Tsukune & Naruto but they knew better than to try to do anything about it after the rumor of Naruto beating Saizou some glares towards Moka for taking Naruto away from them but again knew better after they heard she was a vampire.

**End of chapter 2**

**Ok ladies & gents I wasn't looking to make this a harem but I'll add one other person to be with Naruto but it's not Kurumu sorry she reminds to much of Ino (shivers a little) anyway and in this fanfic yes Gaara is a year younger than the others with Yugito being a year older than the others as well,**

**Age:-**

**Naruto: 16**

**Gaara: 15**

**Yugito: 17**

**Fu: 16**

**Moka: 16**

**Kurumu: 16**

**Tsukune: 16**

**Tell me what you readers think of this one thanks **


End file.
